1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to speech analysis, and more specifically relates to a system and method for utilizing voice recognition and speech analytics to analyze and evaluate a speech.
2. Related Art
The ability to effectively communicate information using speech remains a challenge for many individuals. Common problems include adding utterances like “umm” into their sentences, speaking too fast or too slow, speaking at the wrong complexity level for the audience, etc. As more work is done remotely, e.g., via conference calls, on-line broadcasts, etc., the ability to effectively speak becomes even more important as visual body language cues are removed from the communication process. Instead, listeners must concentrate their focus on the speaker's voice, grammar, and audible style.
Current methods of teaching public speaking, teaching proper speaking or improving speech problems require humans to detect problems and provide all of the feedback. This training is often done in person and the speech is often not recorded or analyzed specifically to review later. Even if it is recorded or notes are taken, feedback must be obtained through a manual process, and the feedback is not typically linked directly with different portions of a speech. Real-time analysis is even more difficult to provide, as feedback is not available without interrupting the speaker.
Accordingly, a need exists for a speech analysis system that can provide automated feedback about a verbal communication being made by a speaker.